f1fanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
2013 F1F Formula One PS3 World Championship
The''' 2013 F1F Formula One PS3 World Championship''' will be the third season of the 'top tier' of the F1F Formula PS3 World Championship. Teams and Drivers Team Changes The Teams that the Drivers have choice of for the 2013 season are: *Red Bull *McLaren *Ferrari *Mercedes *Lotus *Sauber *Force India *Williams *Caterham *Marussia This is a list of 10 teams, however only 8 will make the final entry list with 2 drivers each. These 8 will simply be the first different 8 to be chosen by drivers. Teams that drivers cannot choose to drive for are: *HRT - Don't have the finances available to enter the Championship. *Toro Rosso - Being too similar to Red Bull. Driver Changes With a lot of drivers dropping out of the 2012 F1 season during it, and only a handful of drivers in the 2012 F2 season, it is highly likely all will be promoted. Drivers wishing to enter however will have to enter into an agreement that they will attempt to be at every race. Rules The agreed rules between the drivers are as follows: *The championship will use the 2012 game. For the last few races the 2013 F1 game will be used. *Races can only be moved to a different date or time if everyone agrees. If the host cannot make it or is not online at the race time, then a substitute will host the race and it will go ahead as usual. No individual is bigger than the series. The current list of hosts in order is: bradley1314, jamiefranklinf1. *Race incidents will be looked into by the Championship Co-Ordinators Bradley Downton and Jamie Franklin. In the event one of them is involved, the other shall make the decision. If both of them are involved, the rest of the racers shall make a decision. They will both seek opinions from other drivers if deemed necessary. This includes revoking in-game penalties, crash penalties and other misdemeanours (such as using excessive run-offs). The list of penalties is as follows: ** 10 Second Penalty **20 Second Penalty **30 Second Penalty **Race Disqualification **If three of more Race Disqualifications are gained the driver in question may be excluded form the Championship. *If you complete 90% of the race distance, even with a DNF, you get points. If not, you don’t. Disconnections Qualifying *Qualifying will not be restarted under any circumstances for anyone who disconnects. If anyone does disconnect from Qualifying, no matter how many or how few people, a new lobby will be set up for a race only to allow the person(s) the chance to take part in the race. Racers will use the first lap to get into the Qualifying order and will begin racing exiting the final corner on the first lap, there will be no exceptions. If anyone fails to comply they will be disqualified and given a race ban. Anyone who is given a blocking or any other kind of penalty on this lap must provide video or photographic (a picture of the Race Details page once the race has finished and we are back in the Lobby) evidence to have it overturned. If anyone picks up damage during this lap it is unfortunate but there is nothing that can be done * If there is a mass disconnection (a third or more of the field) before 75% distance, the race can be restarted as though there was a red flag. We will start another race in a new lobby (with the distance set to roughly how long the race had left to run), and on Lap 1, we all get ourselves into the race order at the red flag point, with the leader acting as the Safety Car – so going at a slow pace. Then, on Lap 2, we continue racing. If anyone can't make it (time-wise or is having trouble connecting), then the race will be ended and points awarded for however far the race has progressed, ie, half points for under 75%, full points for over. If anyone fails to comply to getting into the correct order, they will disqualified and given a race ban. In Game Rules Calendar All races will start at 10am UK Time on a Sunday.